Cuidando niños
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Los bebés y los agentes especiales no deberían mezclarse, pero, ¿qué pasará cuando tengan que cuidar al preciado nieto del comandante Towers? One shot con trazas de Shadouge


_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Bien, esta historia la escribí originalmente en inglés, pero creo que a partir de ahora haré esto: escribir la versión original en inglés y hacer su traducción al español. Me ayuda a mantenerme despierta jaja._

 _En fin, muchas gracias a todos por darse una vuelta por aquí y leer esto que salió de un día de mucho aburrimiento (y procastinación)._

 _Los personajes de Sonic the Hedgehog no me pertenecen, son propiedad de SEGA y ya se saben eso._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

— Agentes Shadow y Rouge, favor de presentarse en la oficina del comandante Towers—se oyó por los pasillos. Rouge y Shadow se miraron confundidos—. Y dice que es urgente, así que sean rápidos.

Los dos agentes fueron inmediatamente a la oficina. Abraham Towers estaba cargando a un bebé, y en cuanto los vio, le dio una bolsa a Rouge y el bebé a Shadow.

— Él es Erick, mi nieto. Hoy lo van a cuidar. Debo salir de la ciudad y no puedo llevarlo conmigo. Más les vale cuidarlo bien o los mataré a ambos. Pueden retirarse—explicó el militar mientras salía de la oficina. Cerró la puerta y el bebé rio—. Oh, casi lo olvido—dijo entrando de nuevo a la oficina—. A él solo lo han amamantado, pero su madre mandó dos botellas con leche. Están en el refrigerador. No las dejen fuera o se echarán a perder. Adiós, mi niño—dijo dirigiéndose al bebé y salió definitivamente del lugar.

— ¿Pero qué c…—comenzó a decir Shadow, pero Rouge lo interrumpió.

— El bebé, Shadow. Modera tu lenguaje—dijo ella meciendo al niño en sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué nos pasan estas cosas a nosotros?—dijo el erizo tallándose las sienes.

— Porque la vida nos odia. Y esto significa que debemos irnos a casa. Allá van mis planes para esta noche—Rouge dejó escapar un suspiro.

Cuando la pareja entró en el departamento de Rouge, el niño estaba dormido. Ella lo puso en su cama y lo vio dormir.

— ¿No es lindo?—dijo emocionada. Shadow levantó una ceja—. Vamos, Shads, no digas que no te emociona ver a este pequeño retoño.

— Nunca te había visto así. ¿Estás segura de que todo está bien en tu cabeza?—dijo saliendo de la habitación. Ella simplemente lo siguió—. Los bebés son muy frágiles y yo no soy la persona más cuidadosa del mundo. Además, solo lo estamos cuidando por esta noche. No debería causar mayor efecto en nosotros.

— Siempre tan carismático—dijo Rouge virando los ojos—. Vamos a ver qué hay para comer—el llanto del bebé sonó desde la habitación—. Creo que todavía no vamos a cenar—. El erizo se sentó en un sofá y oyó a su compañera hablando con el bebé—. ¿Qué pasó, pequeño Erick? ¿Quieres ir a ver a Shadow?—las orejas del aludido se levantaron y vio que la murciélago se acercaba con el bebé en sus brazos—. Aquí está el tío Shadow—ella se sentó al lado de él, acostando al niño en sus piernas. Shadow le echó un vistazo y trató de tocarlo, pero retiró su mano enseguida como si la personita fuera tóxica—. Puedes tocarlo, Shadow, no va a romperse.

— Así que… Abraham Towers es tu abuelo—dijo mientras el bebé tomaba el dedo del erizo—… por favor, sé mejor persona que él.

— Sí, Erick, sé mejor persona—los dos rieron y Erick los miró confundido—. ¿Qué edad tendrá?

— ¿Por qué habría de saberlo? Los humanos son diferentes a los mobianos—dijo mientras movía su dedo, observando la reacción del bebé—tal vez seis meses o un año, no sé.

— Cárgalo—dijo la agente. Él la miró desconcertado—. Necesitamos comer algo y definitivamente cocino mejor que tú.

Él no dijo nada, sostuvo al bebé y comenzó a mecerlo. Era algo que nunca habría imaginado que haría. Los bebés eran frágiles, pequeños, y difíciles de manejar hasta cierto punto. De repente, Erick comenzó a llorar. Shadow se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación para calmarlo, pero el bebé solo continuó llorando.

— Rouge, el bebé está llorando. Haz algo—dijo el agente poniéndose ansioso.

— ¿Qué pasó?—dijo ella llegando inmediatamente y cargando al niño.

— No tengo idea… ¿qué está haciendo?—preguntó él al ver que Erick sujetaba uno de los pechos de su compañera.

— Creo que tiene hambre… ¿trajiste los biberones, verdad?—Shadow la miró fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos y desapareció—. Sí, eso pensé—ella miró al bebé—. No te preocupes, regresará en un par de minutos—. Shadow reapareció con una botella en cada mano—. Bien, es hora de comer, Erick. Shadow, por favor no olvides guardar el otro biberón en el refrigerador.

La murciélago estaba tan absorta en lo que estaba haciendo, que no se dio cuenta de que el erizo estaba asomándose por encima de su hombro. Ella estaba sonriendo de una forma que él jamás había visto antes. Shadow estaba confundido, pero pensó que tal vez era algo relacionado con el hecho de que ella era mujer. Continuó mirándola hasta que un poco de humo llamó su atención: era algo en la estufa que se estaba quemando. Rouge seguía concentrada en el bebé, lo que le dio tiempo a Shadow de conseguir un extintor y apagar el fuego. Cuando hubo terminado con el incendio, llamó al primer restaurante que tuviera servicio a domicilio que encontró.

— Corazón, ¿sabes dónde está la bolsa?—dijo Rouge entrando a la cocina y vio el desastre que había ahí—. ¡¿Pero qué hiciste?!

— Evité un incendio en tu casa y salvé nuestras vidas. La bolsa está en tu cama—respondió simplemente mientras ella lo miraba perpleja—. De acuerdo, yo voy por la bolsa—. Se apresuró a ir a la habitación y le dio el objeto. Ella lo agarró y fue a la sala para cambiar al niño en uno de los sofás—. Pero pedí comida, ¿está bien?

— Supongo—respondió Rouge sin salir de su shock.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Esto nunca me había sucedido. Me olvidé completamente de la estufa. Es como si Erick me hubiera hipnotizado—ella le dio el bebé a Shadow para poder tirar el pañal—. No lo sé, fue extraño.

— De hecho. Te veías… diferente—dijo mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda al bebé como si fuera algo natural.

— ¿Qué hora es? ¿Ya es de noche?—preguntó Rouge tratando de cambiar de tema de conversación.

— No, apenas son las 7.30, pero deberíamos dormir al bebé—dijo Shadow tiernamente mientras mecía al niño—… digo, porque es bueno para él, ¿no?

— Claro, claro—respondió ella y ambos caminaron a la habitación.

Pasaron media hora tratando de dormir a Erick , pero él se negaba a cerrar los ojos. Rouge y Shadow trataban de adivinar por qué no quería dormir. Y justo cuando estaba quedándose dormido, el repartidor llegó, causando que Erick se despertara y comenzara a llorar de nuevo. Shadow casi lo mata, pero después de unas miradas amenazadoras de Rouge, pagó y dejó que la pobre alma en desgracia se fuera.

— Busca en internet qué podemos hacer—dijo la murciélago ansiosa. El erizo asintió y buscó en su teléfono. El bebé ya no estaba llorando, pero se veía muy molesto—. ¿Y bien?

— Dice que deberíamos darle de comer.

— Ya lo hicimos

— ¿Qué tal si le damos un paseo?

— No creo que sea una buena idea: ¿Un erizo, un murciélago y un bebé humano? Claro. Vamos a terminar en la cárcel—respondió ella rodando los ojos. Shadow suspiró enojado.

— Bueno, también dice que podríamos darle un baño relajante, con juguetes para la bañera y esencia de lavanda. Dice que hace que los niños se duerman.

Rouge asintió y preparó la bañera. Al bebé no le gustaba el agua; además, la esencia de lavanda se regó por todo el baño y ambos niñeros comenzaron a marearse. Para hacerlo todavía peor, ni siquiera tenían juguetes. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, terminaron de bañar a Erick y lo vistieron.

— Y ahora te vas a dormir—dijo Shadow secamente, Rouge lo miró muy molesta y le quitó al bebé.

Ella comenzó a arrullarlo, pero a él no le gustó y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Shadow lo sostuvo y trató de calmarlo, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

— ¿Y ahora qué?—dijo él mientras caminaba alrededor del cuarto con el niño en brazos.

— No lo sé. Vamos, Erick, duerme. Te dimos de comer, te dimos un baño… ya puedes dormir—dijo ella mientras le acariciaba su pequeña mejilla. El bebé la miró y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

— Creo que se dio cuenta de que no eres su madre.

— No me digas, Shadow. Pensé que tal vez confundiría a un murciélago con un humano—dijo secamente. Shadow abrió sus ojos de repente y tomó una bocanada de aire.

— Los pollitos dicen…—cantó

— ¿Puedes cantar?

— Shh, estoy intentando algo—dijo él un poco molesto mirando fijamente a su compañera, se aclaró la garganta y continuó con su canción—… pio, pio, pio, cuando tienen hambre y cuando tienen frío. La gallina busca el maíz y el trigo, les da la comida y les presta abrigo. Bajo sus dos alas, acurrucaditos, duermen los pollitos hasta el otro día.

Erick dejó de llorar y se acomodó en los brazos del erizo. Los dos niñeros continuaron cantando hasta que el bebé cerró sus ojos.

— Al fin—susurró Rouge asombrada. Shadow dejó al bebé en la cama y ambos lo miraron dormir pacíficamente—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer?

— De acuerdo.

Los dos comieron en completo silencio. Por momentos se miraban de reojo, con leves sonrisas marcadas en sus rostros.

— Seríamos los peores padres del mundo—dijo Rouge por fin y Shadow se rio—. Te reíste… eso es nuevo—él la miró.

— A veces me rio, ¿sabes?

— Ya sé, pero nunca te había oído reírte de esa forma. O cantar… ¿dónde aprendiste esa canción?— Ella estaba tratando de mirar en el fondo del alma de su compañero, sin dejar de sonreír ni un momento.

— Creo que estaba en uno de los libros de María. No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero la canción vino a mi mente mientras trataba de ver qué hacer—dijo desviando la mirada

— Nos salvó la vida. Gracias al Cielo pudiste recordarla.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la sala. Ninguno de los dos quería decir algo. Había algo extraño en toda esa situación; era como si hubieran descubierto algo acerca de ellos mismos que nunca habían considerado posible. De repente, el timbre sonó de nuevo. Shadow caminó inmediatamente a la puerta, dispuesto a gritarle a quien estuviera del otro lado, sin embargo, era el comandante Towers.

— Buenas noches, agente Shadow, vine a recoger a Erick—dijo el militar con tono oficial.

— ¿No se suponía vendría mañana?—preguntó el agente alzando una ceja.

— Sí. No obstante, regresé antes. Ahora, ¿dónde está mi nieto?—él no se veía con ánimos de perder más tiempo en conversaciones inútiles.

— Por aquí, está durmiendo—dijo Shadow guiando al oficial dentro de la casa.

— Aquí está el bebé Erick—dijo Rouge acercándose cargando al bebé. Shadow la miró confundido y recordó que su amiga tenía un oído perfecto—. Fue un ángel—añadió haciendo que el militar los mirara a ambos.

— Gracias, agentes. Y como recompensa por su trabajo, mañana tienen el día libre. Tengo que retirarme, buenas noches.

Él salió del edificio. El bebé se había ido tan rápido como había llegado. Rouge se sentó enfrente del televisor y Shadow le dio un vaso con agua. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, simplemente tomando un poco de agua de sus vasos.

— ¿Sabes? Deberíamos tener un bebé—dijo ella y él escupió el agua sobre la mesita de café.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Es broma. Además, tú eres un erizo y yo un murciélago. No somos compatibles para engendrar—ella rio y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa?—dijo él mirándola fijamente.

— No me digas que no lo has pensado—Él no respondió nada—. Es lo que creí… nuestro hijo sería increíble.

— Por favor…

— Ok, ok, entiendo. Fue demasiado—Dijo Rouge suspirando. Se levantó y caminó hacia su habitación—. Me voy a dormir. Hoy fue un día largo. Buenas noches Shadow—agregó riendo.

— Buenas noches, Rouge—dijo Shadow y la miró mientras se iba y una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro—. Entonces… ¿un niño y una niña?

— Dos niñas. Ningún niño. Y serán tan inteligentes como yo y bien parecidas como tú—respondió ella antes de entrar a la habitación.

Shadow suspiró. Esa iba a ser la última vez que aceptaban cuidar al hijo de alguien. Sabía que si sucedía de nuevo, terminarían teniendo un hijo propio de alguna forma u otra.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Prometo más Shadouge muy pronto y también otras cosas. Pueden pasarse por mi perfil y checar mis otras historias de otras categorías._

 _Besos a todos y esencia de lavanda para que se relajen._


End file.
